


Absolutely Nobody

by gamelicker



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamelicker/pseuds/gamelicker
Summary: Nightmares with Bruce.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works for more reader inserts!

You sat up in the bed you shared with your husband, woken up by the sounds of his groaning. Rubbing your eyes, you turned to see Bruce clutching one of his pillows, a bead of sweat running down his face. You watched him quietly for a few minutes. After ensuring that he wasn’t making any more noises, you exited your bed, careful so as not to disturb his slumber.

You made your way to the connecting bathroom, leaving the light off in case of the off chance that it woke Bruce up. You went about your business, getting ready to throw your hair up before hearing the soft mewl of your name coming from your bedroom.

You peaked out of the bathroom door to the bed, seeing that Bruce had not moved. However, you once again heard his name calling your name. You crept out to his side of the bed, kneeling to look at his face. 

His forehead was scrunched and tears were coming out of his eyes as he called your name in his sleep. Immediately your hand went to his face to wipe the tears out off.

You had barely touched him before a larger hand caught yours and held it to his face. You smiled as Bruce breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes to face you.

“Bad dream?” You asked, using your other hands to smooth back his hair. 

He sighed again before sitting up in the bed and pulling you towards him. His arms came around your waist to hold you securely in his lap. Bruce tucked his head in your shoulder as you ran your fingers through his hair.

Bruce usually did this when something was bothering him. For a man that could calculate his thoughts at the drop of a hat, he always had a hard time gathering them when it concerned own personal feelings. It was a few more minutes of silence before he finally spoke.

“Joker threatened to take everyone I love.” He whispered. He pulled his head up to look you in the eyes as he spoke his next food words.

“After what happened with Jason I can’t…” His breath hitched as a stray tear rolled down his face and down his bare chest. He took another breath. 

“I can’t go through that again. I can’t watch anybody I love-” 

Before he could finish you grabbed his face in your hands and silenced him with a kiss. He kissed you back fervently before you pulled away to look at him once more.

“There is nobody, and I mean absolutely nobody, that could take you away from me.” You stroked your hand down the side of his face.

“Understand?” 

Bruce nodded silently. You locked your hands around his neck and pulled him back down to the mattress. He kissed you once again before pulling the comforter back up the bed, your bodies intertwined for the rest of the night.


End file.
